


Corrupting Forces

by Pyroball



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games), Warframe
Genre: Dunno about anything else from the Old Blood., Parazon will be used, Soul Master is Ballas in HK, Trying to integrate Railjacks into this., Vessel's shade might be able to possess something., aaaaaaaa, will add more as it goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2020-11-24 08:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyroball/pseuds/Pyroball
Summary: A fic where the Infection (Hollow Knight) and Technocyte Infestion (Warframe) are swapped, I do not know what birthed the idea of this monstrosity. It will cycle between 3 Hollow Knight Chaps and 3 Warframe Chaps.





	1. Contain, Cure, or Defeat?

This is bad.  
The Pale King is dumbfounded by the new corruption sent by a great Higher Being Lephantis, the Infestion is quickly spreading and rapidly adapting to new areas and transforms them into it's own breeding grounds.  
The first thought that came to mind is to "contain" it somehow, and he already "developed" a few Vessels, but they aren't empty enough... only one is. Then this idea had been scrapped due to a sudden realisation.  
  
The Infestion is an organic disease, sourcing not from godly power, but from Lephantis's organism itself. This made a few problems about containing him using a Vessel...  
First - the Infestion would continue to spread, even though it's core is contained.  
Second - the Infestion mutates the organism of the host, making them a very effective combat unit, so it would not let anything past. Fortunately, it doesn't re-mutate the Infested if not needed to, and doesn't recorrupt them.  
Third and the most important - Vessels are living beings themselves, and makes them susceptible to plague.  
There is no possibility to make a cure within his current time limit.  
Wait. the Second Rule. The Infestion is not able to recorrupt Infested, does that meant that potentially...?  
He must start the experiments on this. Now.  
  


* * *

  
This doesn't work as expected... Just infesting someone makes them a member of the Hivemind, which got discovered along with the experiments... Higher Being Soul Magic also doesn't work... He became too reliant on that. Maybe he could employ someone to study the possibilities of taming Infestion and using it against Lephantis. The Pale King knows who may do it...  
  
  
  
"I swear, this is impossible, your Majesty!" - The Soul Master said, the Pale King thought he could think up of something. After all, he got close enough to making controlled soul transference. The Soul Sanctum is also known for their intelligent people.  
"Try out something, please, Hallownest's fate rests on your hands, Soul Tyrant!" - He referenced his cruel experiments on living bugs.  
"There is one way to make something out of this, but even then, they are uncontrollable!" - Now that's sounds interesting...  
"Who are They?" - _Please, be something worth the time, even though it may cost everything..._  
"Well, uhhh... I can potentially develop a strain of the Infestion, which will allow bugs to get supernatural powers, but most importantly, be uninfectious and be mass producable!" - And again, with the bug experiments, but after all, no cost is too great in defeating the Infestation.  
"Do it."  
"But your Majesty! They will be uncontrollable!" - Then, an idea sparked the King's mind.  
"I will take care of that, with a little bit of your help, in form of sharing the secrets of Transference" - The Vessels... they have their own variant of bug souls, right?  
  


* * *

  
The time is running out... He delayed it with letting the Hollow Knight contain Lephantis's Hivemind in itself, but it still didn't make enough time! The Soul Master is still developing those things he called "Warframes", he said that the first prototype should be made in less than a week, but at that point Hallownest will be entirely turned into organic matter. He decided to assemble the Vessels and Kingsmoulds, the last lane of defense.  
  
Wait a second, one's missing. Where's the Tiniest Vessel out of all of them? It always stayed near it's two other siblings, one of which was the Hollow Knight, and the Broken, which is too clumsy, even now.  
The Pale King sent out the Broken to help with the Soul Master in creating the first controlled Warframe. What if the Little Ghost had followed?  
  
Anyway, he had to deal with the loss of the Nameless Knight to the experiments, and he has a new one he could enlist from the Maggot side, the little Hegemol managed to construct an armor for himself to wear.  
  
  
  
  



	2. Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Unnamed Knight meets an old friend in the Soul Sanctum.

**THE PAIN... IT HURTS SO MUCH... WHERE AM I?!**

**HELP ME... ANYONE... DIVINE LIGHT...**

I am waking up, but where? I don't see anything... except... is it the Soul Sanctum? It seems like there's a little bug here, and what seems to be the Soul Master, my old friend from before I became a knight for the Pale King.

**COUGH, COUGH.**  
  
"Oh, you are awake! I am sorry, Old Friend, the Sickness had gotten you, we have prepared the finest serums for you."  
It instantly followed with some... mind wave?  
**"This is no cure, there's no cure from it, he is infesting you, KILL HIM"  
**I am in panic, this is actually the infestion?! Then what is this voice?! What is going on?!  
"Don't panic, anything is contacting you? This might be a side effect from the Infestion, Lephantis tries to get you to work for you, but it seems like you are immune to the main strain..."  
  
\--Soul Master's POV--  
This is working, the Strain is working! But... is he going wild like I expected? This can be a problem...  
Gah! This was hopeless at the start! But there's no room for failure, I must succeed, or the plan will fail!  
Ugh, why I agreed to it in the first place! Now I can't even work on the _Gateway!_  
Wait, I know what I can do, I can remind him of good times!  
  
\--Nameless Knight's POV--  
Immune to the main strain...? There are more strains of the Infestion? Then it just confirms the voice's words, I am being infested! But why it asks me to kill him instead of just escape? This would save strength! Is it the Infestion itself?  
Why does the Infestion want it's prey to escape? Or is it already too late? Then... maybe Old Creet here is helping me? I am getting confused.  
"Say, I think you might be bored, how about a nice game of Komi?"  
Komi, I was a very good player of Komi, maybe just a game of Komi might calm me down...  
The Soul Master was good at it too, and I start to recognize the little one on the side.  
"Oh! I think you recognized your adopted son! This little critter had came here and watched over you while you were asleep. You know there, Clumsy, do you want to follow your father's footsteps as a warrior of the Longnail?"  
Brokey, the adopted Vessel had nodded.  
**Yes, I want to.**  
Even though the little Vessel would not want to be a Knight for the Pale King...  
I tried to nod to him back, but I felt my skin being too hard to move...  
"Oh no... is it turning you? I should have made a higher dosage of the cure..."  
I let out a pained scream, at least to the best I could have could, and I hit something against my head... but it reverberated up to my brain?  
"Oh, this? I forgot to tell you, I was ordered to install you a Transference Bolt, I do not know why. But... at least you can count it as our history together?"  
I struggled more...  
  
\--Soul Master's POV--  
He found out about the transference bolt... This is getting worser by the minute, I just hope I can stabilize him enough for the little one to survive, I do not know why he is here, though! Maybe something the King had noticed about this child?

Anyways, I must try to stabilize him further... wait, is he turning already into it? I was too late!!!  
  
\--Nameless "Knight"'s POV--  
IT HURTS SO MUCH...  
WHAT DID HE GIVE ME...  
WHAT IS GOING ON...  
WHY I AM HERE...  
WHY I AM HEARING ALL THOSE VOICES...  
LET ME OUT!  
**LET ME OUT!!!**  
  
\--Broken Vessel's POV--  
I/you/it is feeling panicked.  
What is happening to my/your/it's caretaker?!  
I/you/it should try to help him!  
I/you/it ran up to whatever is becoming of the Caretaker, trying to let him out... but as I/you/it let him out... his voice... it's the voice of an animal, and, what's with that look??? Why is he screaming?!  
  
_A radiating howl can be heard along with a vessel's "Screeching"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, here's the Umbral Variant for HK. Also, Soul Master MIGHT or MIGHT HAVE NOT worked for someone


	3. Uncontrollable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nameless Knight had been turned into swordsteel, a Warframe, without it's Operator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ghost Part takes place alongside the transformation.

Nameless Knight had bursted outside the treatment room, with bits of Void Shell covering his new metal body. He took the time to evaluate what just happened, but... it seems like he isn't in control anymore...

_I had killed my dear little friend..._

He can't control any of the actions he does. He howls, with the voice of the victim reverberating within...

* * *

The Little Ghost had wandered in search of wherever Brokey had gone. The Kingsmoulds had taken them to the City, so they had gone there. When they reached the City with their powerful sneaking skills, they have swore they saw something in the window for a second, a figure floating in the building, with some... medicine? Syrups? Someone is getting healed here, but whatever it is, Ghost decided to go there.  
  
Once they were near the door, they had heard a loud window-breaking howl. They had ran to the source. Here they see the Warframe, covered in void splatter. The Warframe had suddenly charged towards Ghost, but they took the hit and survived it, once the Warframe, Umbra had stopped, they had struck them with their fists, this was the only thing they had, but... unknowingly to them, they accidentaly had entered it's mind... Somehow.  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Ghost woke up somewhere, was this the room they had seen outside? They were dreaming? Vessels cannot dream. They should be remembering something...  
But this isn't their memory...  
Had Ghost read the warrior's mind? After a little while, they had managed to recognize the two faces infront of them. It was the Soul Master, and their sibling - Brokey.  
Ghost experienced the warrior's torture. Whatever the Soul Master had been doing, it wasn't good.  
  
...  
  
Ghost was suddenly forced out, with a flare on the back of the neck on the Warframe, sourcing from the Transference Bolt. Now they were sure of it, they entered Umbra's Mind. Wait, how did they know their name was Umbra? No matter, Umbra escaped somewhere.  
  


* * *

  
This is **VERY** bad, Soul Master reports the newly built Warframe missing, it escaped the Sanctum, but at least he found Ghost, they crouched on the floor, trembling, but once the Soul Master got close, they hit him. What happened with the Ghost?  
The Pale King did not expect whatever had happened, he only predicted the Warframe being captured, but this... This has to be related to Ghost, somehow...  
  


Just as he was thinking about Ghost, two Kingsmoulds came in, one of which has a very nervous Ghost in hand. He already thought to dispose of them, but decided to ask why they hit the Soul Master.  
"Tell me, what was the reason for attacking the Soul Master. Calm down and just tell me, you will not be punished."  
Ghost certainly softened to that... but then accusingly pointed at the Soul Master and made... is it... did just Ghost... Did they just show him the Umbra Symbol? The Soul Master classified the escaped Warframe as... Excalibur Umbra...  
"How do you know that, Ghost?!"  
Ghost had tapped on his headcage lightly.  
"Are you saying...? No, you haven't even been trained for that yet! How?"  
_Ghost... they initiated Transference with Excalibur Umbra._

"Ghost, you must tell me how you initiated Transference with the Warframe?!" - The Soul Master is as confused as the Pale King.

Ghost just shrugged...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theoretically, a Shade is a sort of "ghost" of the Vessel, what would happen if a Vessel mastering their Shade (as seen in the Dream no more ending) entered a Transference Bolt on a Warframe? Surely SOMETHING must happen.


	4. Project Lux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Orokin Empire are using a specific and sacred resource.  
The Angry Moth Goddess interferes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Finally at the Warframe part!

The Grineer were a workforce for the Orokin, and nothing else. They were basically slaves, and the Orokin could do anything with them. In one of the mines, some Grineer get visited by Ballas. He told him he had a great idea to turn the tide in the Sentient War, and needs the help of the Grineer.  
  
_Anything for defeating Sentients, I guess._ The thoughts of Vrak got instantly abrupted by Ballas leading him to a room. The room had a chair inside, to which is connected a lot of orange pipes. There is a human-shaped frame as well.  
  
"I suppose I must sit in the chair?"  
  
"Yes, yes exactly. Wait for some time, and the Project Lux will commence. A miracle, isn't it?"  
  
"Uhh."   
  
Vrak is getting second thoughts, what IS Project Lux? What will he do with him? As he already figured, the chair is connected to Radiant Light, a recently discovered resource, which is useful practically anywhere!  
  
"Come on in, this won't hurt."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
Vrak sat in the chair...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
A thousand needles pierced him, injecting his bloodstream with Light, along with powering whatever machine was on the chair, creating an armor made out of solid light, and encasing the poor Grineer in it, taking control of him. The Light is converting him into a Lightbringer, a warrior of Light, with the power to destroy any Dark along the way. But...  
  
**_scream..._**

"As expected..." - Ballas did not expect this to be a jinx.  
  
The Lightbringer charged with more power than Ballas ever witnessed, grabbing him by the throat, the Light's Armor fully forming. Ravaging Lux had already mastered control over itself. Ballas had to resort to using Transference on him already, even though he knew this might not work now.  
  
"STOP." He commanded.  
  
It worked. Maybe the Ravaging are controllable after all. But then the Lux had screamed and revealed a ghost, which, oddly enough, represents a Moth.  
This is where they learn of the Radiance, the one controlling the Radiant Light. Lux had broke the chair, letting Radiant Light out. Ballas had tried to stop it again, but to no avail, it's simply too powerful. He then continued to bait the Lightbringer up to a quarantine area. He locked it there after. This might not be exactly what he planned, but it's good enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is past Umbra...?


	5. Modern Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lightbringers were unleashed in the Origin System, the Tenno took control, making Equilibrum. How is the Origin System just before the New War? While at it, the Radiance is enraged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEET.  
That's one hell of a delay.  
I can't be constistent, owch.  
BTW, Moths replace Ancients.

The Tenno. Sometimes called the Devils of the Void, but how Children can be called devils? They are the controllers of Dark, able to equalize Lightbringers, the vessels of War. They embrace the burning feeling of their Ally, making equals. Together, they are strong, but alone, they are just as weak as a regular child.

* * *

**Somewhere in the Derelicts  
  
  
**One room inside this particular ship had stuck out. Unlike other corridors and rooms, this one isn't filled with pustules, rather, the Orokin Light had returned to them, seemingly being unaffected. This would be a guess of someone who does not know the true nature of the Infection. The Radiance is an elder goddess, which brought light to her light children, called the Moths. Unfortunately, in the anger of losing her children to the Orokin, she accidentaly infected them too. Now she's in a frenzy, destroying any trace of the Orokin, for the sake of revenge. Radiance is dead set on finding Ballas and killing him, over and over again. Unfortunately, the Tenno are interfering with her plans, and worse yet, they are immune, because of being imbued to the Void. Somebody is coming onto the ship...  
  
Some people walk onto the Derelict, saying gibberish, Radiance suddenly felt pain from her subjects, she sent over a horde to confront the rotten clones. This doesn't go well... Her subjects are being taken somewhere, but she can't do anything. Jordas relays, his golem is not yet ready to pursuit. Radiance had forced the infected Cephalon to work faster. Her mind traveled to one of the subjects within the Grineer Galleon. The poor Lightcharger is scared, this is the first time one of Radiance's subjects were scared. Moving on, the Moth Dreamveiler is alert, but otherwise quite calm, a direct opposite of the Lightcharger. The Galleon arrives and flies into an asteroid. This apparently is a lab, the Veiler could see it clearly... but, something is off... Seems like the Clones noticed it too. They just carried the subjects into the brig in the asteroid. Is this a skeleton crew? Then, a Grineer Lancer screamed something...  
  
**"TENNO** **SKO-O-O-OM!" **\- The Lancer yelled, before screaming in agony.  
  
Apparently, the Asteroid is invaded by a Tenno.  
  
The door of the chamber opened...  
  
Behind it, a very surprised Tenno was looking at the Moth.

* * *

_What the..._  
_What are those things?_  
_Wait, are they glowing?_  
_OW-_  
  
The Tenno was smacked by the Moth. Tenno instantly had gotten hold of their Tigris, and shot the Moth. Of course, the Moth died, being completely shredded into cheese by the Tigris, then there was the Charger. It is scared for it's life, but seemingly glows the same color, and generally is full of light. It seems like it is actually a mutated Grineer!  
  
"Tenno. Kill those creatures, they are the Infected, what were the Grineer doing with Infection?" - The Lotus spoke in the Tenno Intercom. The lone Tenno operative complied and shot that Charger.  
  
Being completely confused on what's going on, the Tenno returned to their Orbiter in a minute. The Lotus had supplied him with a new blueprint for a Sword, it is a sword based on Heat damage, that should be able to cut infected flesh with ease, and implode raw infection.  
  
"Ordis, can you please start constructing the Heat Blade?" - the Tenno asked their Ship Cephalon. Ordis was a cyan cube-shaped hologram, which seemed to be partially shattered, possibly due to data corruption.  
  
"Yes, Operator Qyke, the Heat Blade will be done in twelve hours." - Ordis answered Qyke, the Tenno.  
  
Qyke walked over to the Nav Console.  
  
"We are heading to the Titania node. I have something to ask of Tyl Regor..."  
  
The Titania node is a whole labyrinth of Archwing tunnels and caves, as well as Outpost Corridors. Why did Tyl Regor need so much complexity in his life? Qyke didn't know. The only thing that mattered now is to get info about the Infected from Tyl Regor.  
  
The fight with Regor was a hard one. Fortunately enough, the Parazon is not sharp enough to pierce through armor as much. Qyke left Regor at his last breath, and had started asking him question after question.  
  
"What are they!?" - Regor looked up at the sudden question. "What are you talking about, bloody worm?!" - Tyl Regor really had no idea what he was talking about.  
  
"I know the Grineer were performing experiments on the Infection! Talk!" - Tyl Regor absolutely had no idea. "The Infection?! I have no idea what are you talking about! I was never informed of that!"  
  
"Tell me everything you know!" - He only knows one thing. "There was a suspicious deal between some groupings of the Grineer with the Corpus, they were to bring something on a Galleon." - Qyke has got all he needs to know.  
  
And, here Tyl Regor lies, dead, until he's cloned again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea, Qyke is a weird name, but the only name I had thought of at the moment.


	6. Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cephalon Squad discuss about the events in the Origin System.

_Well..._

Ordis is in thought about recent events, including the weird new code he managed to fish out and provide to the Tenno for restoration. As well as everything that happened so far.

Little did he know, all the other Cephalons were wondering the same, too. Including **him...**

So, Ordis decided to contact every Cephalon for a big discussion, wondering where will fate bring them next. He decided to start with Suda.

"Ordis, do you need anything from my databases? Or did your Operator get into trouble again? Because I do not need help right now."  
  
"That's not it, Suda! I am contacting everyone for- **DEBATES**\- discussion!"

To be honest, he hated when the glitches interrupted him, but he can't fix it. Anyway, he contacted Simaris next.

"Do you need any data from the Sanctuary? Why is Suda here?"

"Simaris, I figured it would be necessary to discuss recent events."  
  
"Ordis, I am sure I have data on anything that's happening here." Suda's interjecting, but he has the right prompt.

"Do you know what a Kuva Lich is?"

"Kuva-what? Ordis, you aren't saying the Queens have created artificial life, or studied Necromancy... Do you see where your glitches have taken you?" _Simaris..._

"Now I am interested, Ordis, is it something new?" Well, Suda is interested.

"My Operator (and by extension, his friends) discovered a new kind of Grineer supersoldier. One of those is created with Kuva, and the newly rediscovered Parazon. The Queens expect Operators to stab them with the Parazon, so the Lich will be complete!"

"What exactly a Kuva Lich does...?"

"They copy some parts of the abilities Warframes use, and are almost immortal. However, their subordinates sometimes carry unique Relics with some weird mods for the Parazon... Those mods seem to be damaging Liches. My guess is that the Lich acts as a sort of a "commander", they have their own influence over the Origin System, too!" Ordis is demonstrating the Requiem Mods as he speaks.

"This will be problematic... but how does your Operator know what mods to use against them? The Parazon only has three mod slots..." Ordis didn't think about that...

"...Uhh. I have- **No idea!!!**\- no information on that matter. I have noticed my Operator goes into his Lich's influence zone first before confronting the Lich. Something related to that?"

"Ordis, you must have asked your Operator about this! I also assume we can't perform synthesis on one of those. A shame." _Ugh, he only cares about his syntesizing, why not the Origin System?!_

"Speaking of Operators, I believe the files I have fished out of the network are actually another- **RANDOM ARTIFICAL INTELLIGENCE-** Cephalon, at least it seems so. My Operator insisted that I make that Cephalon, but for what reasons, I do not know. Maybe it's related to the Dry Dock Blueprint I had found."

"Ordis, hold it, you said Dry Dock? Send the blueprint over to me, I must check." _Wait, what, Suda?  
_

"Why do you need that blueprint so badly?"

"Just as I thought, it's a Railjack Dry Dock, you won't believe what you just have found."_ Hold on, a Railjack?_

"A Railjack? You know I can't operate those, I am not a Railjack Cephalon! Wait... you don't mean, the Cephalon I had sent over... is a Railjack Cephalon?"

"Ordis, I might have underestimated you." _THANK YOU, Simaris.  
_

"Wait, some Cephalon is connecting... Ordis, did you invite **him**, too?!" _I have no idea what you mean, Suda!_

"Hello! I am Cephalon Jordas- **THE RADIANT MIND****-** sorry about that."

"Just what are you doing here, Jordas?!" Ordis is extremely confused as to why Jordas, an Infected Cephalon, is here.

"You didn't invite him here, Ordis?" Simaris figured, even for ORDIS, inviting a Radiance Fanatic would be ridicilous.

"Probably for the same reason as everyone else, I am interested in what's happening. Don't worry, the Radiance isn't with me right now, and let's just hope won't be..." _Okay, this is too confusing._

"I do not want to get infected, so I shall retreat into my part of the Weave." Suda is extremely cautious, but... Jordas has something to say.

"I am pretty sure now that my Golem had dried up after constant destruction from those dark warriors, I am pretty sure the Radiance left me, as there's no profit. The only thing that remains is the glitch."

"So now Jordas is-** A LITERAL BLANK PAGE-** clean... if you leave out the glitches. I have never expected this happening."

"I must record this. Anyway, Ordis, is there anything else?" Suda still demands knowledge. _As usual, she needs every single letter of info about everything._

"Well, Kuva Liches ARE usually equipped with unique weapons, such as the Kuva Kraken, Kuva Drakgoon, etc., with some new weapons. My Operator has one recorded in the Codex, sending data now."

"Excuse me, what's a Kuva Lich?" Of course Jordas doesn't know, he missed it.

"I have just recorded what Ordis knows, sending info."

"Whoa... I never expected the Queens to make such a beast, even my Golem would probably be inferior to those..."

"Anyway, I believe the Railjack Cephalon is almost complete, five minutes until completion."

* * *

**Five minutes later...**

* * *

"The Operator is about to activate the Railjack Cephalon, incoming connection after several seconds." Ordis looks excited, Simaris looks bored, Suda seems Curious, and Jordas is wandering around the Datascape, taking in the Weave.

An upside down pyramid blinked into existence, made out of red rectangles.

"Hello, my name is Cephalon Cy, I am a Railjack Cephalon. Wait. Why am I not installed into a Railjack, where am I?"

"Uhh, you are probably confused right now, my name is Cephalon Ordis, I am a- **GL-GL-GL-GL-GLITCHY-** Ship Cephalon, my Operator had activated you within the Orbiter, as for the Railjacks... I am pretty sure we haven't seen any."

"I am Suda!"

"I am Cephalon Simaris, Guardian of the Sanctuary."

"Jordas, I was recently- **ENLIGHTENED!-** infected, however, the Infection had abandoned me."

"This can't be, but the Sentients, why did the Orokin Empire decomission Railjacks?! Dry Docks...less than a hundred... Railjack... No information public in the Weave... What happened?!"

"I am now pretty sure you have no memories past the Old War... as for the Orokin Empire... it fell."

Cy stayed silent for a minute... browsing through the logs and public sources.

"For how long have I been disabled? Everything changed... however..."

"What is it?" _Simaris, stop interrupting the poor Cephalon._

"The Sentient Threat still perists, Railjack required to defend. Ordis? Can you let your Operator salvage Railjack Parts?"

"Obviously! I hope this will help the Operator- **KILL EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM-** protect the Origin system!"

"It seems like our meeting is coming to a close, and please, someone pick me up, I am in orbit of Eris."

"Will do soon enough!"

"Ordis, he is an infected Cephalon!!"  
"Are you sure about that, Ordis?"

Well, it's in his coding, he has to help other Cephalons. That's what caused the whole Jordas Golem Fiasco in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Integrating the updates into the fic, through a discussion, I hope it worked.


	7. Infested Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Arrival of The Little Ghost, soon to become the God of Gods, and a possessing Shade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHA! I am back here! My lazy butt doesn't seem to want to stop being lazy, but I overcome it.  
Not sure if I am able to make the fic better, but I can attempt to.  
Hopefully it won't turn into a shambling mass of words, heh!

...  
  
...  
  
The Black Egg is silent, but within it, a being is twisted beyond recognition.  
  
Spores break out, bringing the Infestation to Hallownest.  
  


* * *

  
_Meanwhile, above King's Pass.  
  
_A masked figure stood on the edge.  
  
Made of darkness, cloaked.  
  
Focused, watching, it saw a village.  
  
It jumps down..  
  
  
  
_**The King's** **Pass...**_  
  


The Knight (Ghost) landed in a clear space, seemingly unfamiliar with the cave. It proceeds...  
  
Slashing their nail at the barriers blocking their path, they eventually meet what seems to be a mutated... thing (Infested Crawler)... crawling towards them. The Knight was unfazed, and slashed at it, leaving an infectious corpse in their wake.  
(Unfortunately, they have nothing to burn the corpse with...)  
Jumping on floating platforms (They still have no idea how they float) to reach the end of the cavern, they notice more of the crawlers, and find a Lifeblood Cocoon... The Infestation didn't touch those, it seems. Ghost felt healthier after assimilating the Lifeblood. That would not last, as they immediately feel something sharp falling on top of them, turning out to be rock, a stalactite. As they proceed, they notice slight shaking from the ground... and it collapses. This place really doesn't have any stable floor to stand on... They proceed to find a way up, and are greeted with more crawlers. This really is becoming a running trend... (But it would change soon.) After 2 minutes of searching, they find a hidden chest. Using their nail to bounce off the spikes, they find a chest with a charm in it... Seems a little dangerous trying to affix it while there are Infested crawling around, would leave yourself open. They finally found a way out, and see a gate... (No time to read those.)  
**Slash.  
****Slash.****  
****Slash.  
Crash!  
  
**They step out of the King's Pass...  
They see the village above the underground kingdom of Hallownest.  
  
_**Dirtmouth...**_  
  


* * *

  
_Meanwhile, in the Hive.  
  
_The bees are working their best as usual, and the Infestation didn't spread here yet... at least, the symptoms aren't showing. Honey's being produced, and the Bees fly in and out of the hive and explore around it, while being relatively close. Unfortunately, the Infestation found a way, just like life... It is now, that the first bee falls victim, and soon after, the rest will follow. First signs of mutations were noticed, and the Hive proceeds to attempt to evacuate.. There wasn't enough time, the Infestation struck too quickly, and soon, most of the Hive was overtaken, with the Queen being untouched, perhaps because her soul already left...  
  
The Hive has fallen.  
  


* * *

  
_Meanwhile, in the Mantis Village._  
  
While they aren't exactly immune to the Infestation, they have developed a resilience to it, it's very hard for it to prosper in the Mantis Village, but some madmen decided to let it take over, resulting in the 4th Mantis Lord becoming infested. Once the first signs of mutations came up, he was immediately exiled. The Traitor Lord's loyal army of mantises had followed him, also succumbing to the Infestation.  
Their goal is to gain power, and to rule above everything else.  
  
The Mantis War began.  
  


* * *

  
_Meanwhile, in Deepnest.  
  
_The Infestation spread through the entirety of the place, but isn't seen. However, if adventurers were to go there, they would notice that the creatures within no longer hunt each other, but rather cooperate for some reason...  
One unfortunate adventurer, while passing through Deepnest, eventually found out why. That adventurer was immediately taken by what was once known as Nosk, now turned into a colossal eight-legged beast, seemingly being covered by smaller creatures, mutated people and Deepnest Residents alike.  
  
Deepnest became a death trap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's a little bigger than the other entries, excluding the mountain of dialogue that is Chapter 6.  
Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter! More are soon to come (probably if I am not lazy.)


End file.
